Episode 6281 (5th July 2012)
Plot Cain calls an ambulance while Cameron tells Debbie not to move. The two men silently fume at each other. As Debbie is rushed to hospital, Chas is impatient waiting for Cameron to turn up. When she arrives at Tug Ghyll, a frantic Andy tells her what has happened to Debbie. At the hospital, Debbie says that she doesn't feel right and panics when she starts to bleed. Soon afterwards, Chas arrives at the hospital and Cain questions her on why she isn't on a flight, as she has told everyone that she is going on holiday. Chas puts him straight, saying that there are more important things to worry about. Chas is then left furious when Cain admits that Debbie is in hospital because he was fighting with Cameron. Later, Debbie and Cameron are relieved when the midwife explains that the baby is in no danger. Cameron comforts Debbie, assuring her that he will never let anyone hurt her again. As Chas watches from outside the room, she is heartbroken to see them so close - realising that their plans to leave together have been shattered. Meanwhile, as everyone awaits Alicia at the registry office, they are relieved when she arrives ready for her wedding. Eric arrives even later just as the ceremony is under way. Soon afterwards, David and Alicia are pronounced husband and wife. Later at the wedding reception, Victoria suggests they have a first dance and the newlyweds manage to convince all of their friends they are the perfect couple. When they arrive home, Alicia is still conflicted over the decisions she has made, while David is pleased the production is over. Elsewhere, Lisa is embarrassed but grateful when Charity offers to help with her debts, while Laurel tells Marlon that Ashley has been sleeping rough. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Registrar - Kieran Buckeridge *Nigel Townsend - Andonis James Anthony *Paramedic - Blue Merrick *Dr Hilton - Gary Mackay *Midwife - Eleanor Samson Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Hotten street *Hotten Registry Office - Marriage room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and Debbie's room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen Notes *Additional Credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,480,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes